Girl Meets Hurricane
"Girl Meets Hurricane" is the eighth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/540317848208285696 It aired on June 19, 2015.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/girl-meets-world/episode-guide/EP01917298?aid=tvschedule Overview Cory and Shawn take the girls out on a fun night. But just as Maya feels closer to Shawn, someone from his past comes back into his life and risks ruining everything. Plot The first scene opens at Topanga's with Shawn and Maya play fighting with their desert with Cory and Riley looking on. Cory asks the girls if they completed their homework, to which they both said they did. Riley informs the men that one of them is lying and Maya asks if they want a hint. After they both shake their heads, Riley gives Shawn a strange look, informing him that he should be giving Maya fatherly advice. Both Maya and Riley pressure him to do so, and after they call him a chicken, he concedes. He believes that he has hurt Maya's feelings when he says that he thinks she should dress differently. Maya starts crying, saying that no one has cared enough to say that to her. Shawn decides that he will buy Maya some new clothes. Which stops her crying. The next scene shows Cory and Shawn at Demolition, waiting for Maya to show off her clothes. Riley comes out to present Maya to them. Shawn impatiently tells Maya to come out, but is then blown away by how happy Maya looks. He tells her that he wants to be responsible for doing things like this and tells her to go pick out more outfits. The next scene opens back at Topanga's with Maya showing off her new outfit. Topanga, Katy, and Auggie all agree that she looks great. Riley comes in with several bags of clothes, all for Maya. Katy tells Shawn that it is too much, but Shawn says that since Katy works so hard to keep the lights on, Shawn just wanted to spoil her some. He tells Maya that the clothes come from both him and Katy, acknowledging that he understands that Katy does most of the heavy lifting. The next scene opens in Riley's bedroom with Maya trying on clothes and Riley telling her how great they look. Maya tells Riley that she is starting to hope again. Next, at Topanga's, Katy tells Shawn that his affection towards Maya does not need to extend to her. They argue for a short amount of time over whether it is extending and whether or not that is a bad thing. Unbeknownst to them, Riley and Maya are outside listening. Cory bursts in telling Shawn that someone who can negatively affect his life is here. Angela, his ex-girlfriend, walks in. Cory runs out and spies with the girls. Katy also exits after introducing herself to Angela. She spies with Cory and the girls. Shawn asks why Angela is there, and she tells him that she is now married. She informs Shawn that her husband wants to have kids and admits that she is afraid. Shawn tells Angela that she should have kids. Angela thanks Shawn and tells him that he should not let Maya and Katy go, because she could be the one. Angela leaves. The final scene opens at Demolition. Shawn offers to buy Katy some clothes. Katy refuses, saying that they don't know each other well enough yet. Shawn asks if Katy is asking him out, to which she says yes. Shawn is shocked but eventually says yes, after receiving Maya's blessing. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Recurring cast *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter Guest cast *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Trina McGee as Angela Moore *Blake Clark as Chet Hunter Quotes Trivia *Angela Moore makes her debut appearance in Girl Meets World. *Shawn takes Maya shopping and has a good time. *Chet makes his debut appearance as a ghost since Boy Meets World. *William Russ becomes the third cast member to direct an episode, and also becomes the only cast member to direct episodes of both Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World. *Second appearance of Demolition. *Maya's father's name is revealed as Kermit. *Hurricane Katrina struck New Orleans on August 29, 2005. *References from the Boy Meets World episodes "I Love You, Donna Karan," "First Girlfriends' Club," and "Angela's Ashes" are used. *During the filming of this episode, Corey Fogelmanis was also playing the guest role of Stevie Moops on the 'I Didn't Do It, '''episode "Stevie Likes Lindy." *Katy asks out Shawn *Shawn sits in the 'daddy chair' *He smiles at the sight of Maya in a 'fatherly' way *Angela asks Shawn a very important question. *Shawn and Maya's relationship grows. *Lucas' family volunteered to help with the Katrina cleanup efforts, when he was a child. *Angela reveals that she married a military man. *Shawn laughs about Kermit's name because he probably thought about Kermit the Frog. *Angela tells Shawn that her father, Alvin Moore passed away while fishing, and that he really liked him. *Gammy Hart's first name is Angela. *Maya seems to take an interest in fashion in this episode. *Angela gives Shawn a kiss on the forehead. *Maya gives Auggie her Rolling Stones T-shirt. *Katy was afraid to admit her feelings for Shawn, thinking he won't have the same feelings for her. International premieres ''To be added. Gallery Videos References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Girl Meets World Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Maya Hart Category:Aired episodes Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Pairings with Katy Hart Category:Galleries Category:Season 2 galleries